100 Things to Know About Cilan
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: This is my list of things about Cilan, only Role Play wise... sooo much OOC that its crazy... please don't flame! i did this for fun! don't liek? then gtho and bother someone else.


**_100 things you should know about Cilan (RP wise)_**

1: He's now a full blown monkey; fur, tail, and all, but he can still talk.

2: His friend, Kojiro, turned him into Sun Wukong.

3: He's a glutton, nuff said on that one.

4: He killed his parents, after he trampled them while he was in the form of a full moon _demon_ (and no its not a werewolf or vampire).

5: He's more obssessed with peaches than with trains.

6: He's immortal.

7: He's alergic to chocolate.

8: Hates getting his tail pulled (weakspot).

9: Has died a lot (suicide mostly, shot by Burgundy, ate a poisoned chocolate pie, etc.) , but has been brought back.

10: Has Solar Powers (ironic cause hes a grass type gym leader...).

11: Doesn't liek to be treated liek or called a pet monkey.

12: Killed his evil twin brother, Lantro (twice).

13: Has been possessed a number of times (if you count the seven deadly sins demons from the other RP).

14: Has Godly strength and power (main RP) and is a god (other RP).

15: Can get drunk off of sake very easily.

16: The monkey half of himself acts up or takes control when he's been in a jungle or wooded area for too long ( five mintues +).

17: Gets into some kind of trouble very offten.

18: Because of his sometimes simple minded-ness, he also wounds up kidnapped a lot...

19: Is very very mischivious.

20: Can be a smarty$$ when he wants to.

21: Ceila is the genderbent version of him, and treats him liek her pet... (when she was still evil, she wanted to make a fur coat out of him).

22: His Dark Mode is the complete opposite of himself.

23: Pudding Mokura is his loving girlfriend and soon to be wife.

24: He looks up to the rest of the Clan as his family (even though they all tried to kill him and Pudding over a prank gone wrong), since he had a bad childhood growing up.

25: Usually thinks of himself as an outcast, considering he's a monkey.

26: Has Thanatophobia (fear of dying), for an unknown reason, considering he's died a lot...

27: Was gonna kill the Egyptian Godess of War, but speared her, in hopes of turing her good... and it worked (other RP)!

28: he's only gone beserk once, and that was when the Egyptian Godess of War was killed by the Egyptian God of Chaos, Seth. Then the enraged monkey attacked Seth out of pure hate and anger, but what he didn't know was that those two things are what powered up the Chaos God. Jim, his other friend, had did a number on Seth and let Cilan finish the job. Oh, he did a number on him too... being blinded by his own rage, Cilan beat Seth to a bloody pulp. Jim called out to him to calm down, which only worked the second time, and for an unknow reason, he fainted. Pudding says it was from a broken heart, that caused him to loose it (other RP).

29: His real name, ironicly is Cilantro, but was shorten to Cilan as to not get him confused with his evil twin. His last name is Parlet. (I didn't come up with his last name! Prince Drasil came up with it!)

30: Spends most of his time in his peach tree, in the garden, with his monkey clan, or with Kai (the ladder he doesn't liek doing).

31: Monk Kai is his teacher/mentor (the monk took him in as his student, after Cilan saved him from bandits).

32: Loves to go adventures.

33: Is an expert cloud rider and has a magic cloud named Jet 90210 or J9 for short.

34: Doesn't liek to be called a cannibal, considering the girls in the Clan eat the baddies all the time, but the other guys call it vore, yet they're still eating someone and besides he's an animal now so...

35: His tail matches his current mood.

36: Usually goes 'tail-fishing' to hual in a fish that's stupid enough to think his tail is a worm, seriously... a green and furry 'worm'...

37: Has a spilt personality thats evil... (Pudding said it was more irritable... fail on her part).

38: Helped a bunch of monkeys kill some tigers, that killed their familes.

39: The monkeys became his clan, and they treat him liek a king they even went as far as making a stone throne for him, which he sits on or curls up in.

40: Usually goes by his real name but also responds to Sun Wukong or Sun-Kun (nicknamed by Pudding).

41: Loves to play and pull pranks.

42: Can easily be turned against his friends; Asuka hypnotized him to lead her back to Ash and the others (main RP) and the Enchantress suduced him into trying kill Pudding, Hercules, May, Misty, and Dawn, in exchange that she shows him her 'money makers', as he called them (other RP).

43: He was also suduced by the Greek Godess Aphrodite; he resisted the first time, by using his Monkey Agility but she somehow cought him and hypnotized him... while twirling his hair... (and he drooled... ew... (other RP)).

44: Got tricked by the Greek Titan Atlas, to hold up the sky-ie-ie-ie, because of his big mouth (and no one stopped him, but was teaching him a lesson ironicly (other RP)).

45: Was almost killed by the Greek God of War Ares, when Pudding was trying to heal Jim (other RP).

46: When deeply hurt or sadden (death of friends (other RP)), he resorts to monkey chatter or sounds, at least until he feels better to talk again (and sometimes he just chatters at random...).

47: Was thunderbolted by Zeus, as a warning to Jim (other RP).

48: Complains a lot.

49: Curiousity killed the Monkey King... (trust me, after reading the list this far, you'll see why I put that).

50: Went mad with power after absorbing nuclear radiation (Pudding did too) and Ash's unfinished serum.

51: Helps others, even if that someone hates his guts (Zakura, Kojiro's brother).

52: Turned evil at least once, not counting being possessed (was corrupted by the Negaverse, after being in it too long; ten minutes +)

53: *spoiler!* Can't take off the Golden Headband around his head.

54: Jim attempted to kill him after he ate fourteen of the twenty Golden Apples, leaveing only six, and yes he got sick a little later after the fact (other RP).

55: Tends to be a bit of a scaredy monkey (cat), but can also be pretty brave.

56: He has a big heart; he saved a young girl from dying, by giving her some of his power, but the others thought she was taking his power away. Kojiro then helped the girl out.

57: Can sing very well.

58: Since he's immortal nothing can kill him... except the Sacred Dagger (it can kill immortals).

59: Attepted to kill Ling-Ling (Drawn Together), after the ladder caused Cilan to act liek a pervert by sniffing used panties, turned him into a monster by means of three people saying his name three times (lead to suicide later), made him speak in third person, and the worse thing of all... steal and ate the monkey's special peaches! Bad move!

60: Managed to get over his fear of Purrlions for a little while.

61: Tends to overeat a lot, just to get comfort from his loving girlfriend.

62: Doesn't liek to be called Royal Furryness (its mockage to him).

63: Is sneaky... very sneaky...

64: Has been turned into a toddler a few times.

65: Enjoys sparring, as he says it makes him stronger.

66: Risks his life for his friends.

67: Tends to fall asleep in awkward ways... (once Acid thought he'd make a good pole dancer, considering the current position he was sleeping in on his staff, while playing look out).

68: Has epic balance while atop of his staff playing look out.

69: Never lets anyone know when he's woken up from a nap.

70: Is more lighter and nimble, so he can move faster.

71: Loves to annoy and beat up Kojiro's brother.

72: Had an insane wish to conquer the heavens (possessed, duh...), but was thwarted by Brock, who wished for a lifetime subscription to Anime Babewatch Magazine (the perv...).

73: Him and Pudding were cought on the Kiss Cam, during a baseball game.

74: Has been forced to dance uncontrollably (twice).

75: Killed Cress and Chili for raping Pudding (random RP).

76: Has been sold and put in a zoo (both RPs).

77: Has a werewolf and werebeast side, but can only be achived by means of a Wolf Capsule.

78: Has a royal look-a-liek named Rei (random RP).

79: Attempted to kill Ash, after he caused Pudding's death (hit by a speeding car, while in Zorua form), by putting her outside after she ruined a necklace he was making for Iris.

80: Oddly, a lot of Gods and Godesses know _who_ he is... (other RP).

81: Can get seasick (other RP).

82: The first time his Dark Mode came in, was when he killed and ate the three Herpies (other RP)

83: Over confident and full of himself most of the time.

84: *spoiler!* Too much solar energy can make him sick and very hot to the touch (both RPs).

85: Is the oldest of the triplets... and more odder... (both RPs).

86: Has complete control over Pudding while shes in Dark Mode.

87: Has anger issues.

88: *spoiler!* Monkey Prince = Chaos...

89: Has had four wardrobe changes; waiter/butler outfit (orginal), green and white sailor uniform top (made by Pudding), green surcoat and kimono (temperary; switched places with Prince Rei), and Chinese outfit (more permenant and recent one).

90: Can transform into a Pansage (the only way to tell he's not a Pokemon to be captured, is by the headband (was a green bowtie, but I changed it)).

91: Fell in love with Pudding when she first came to the Multiverse.

92: Is a skilled martial artist.

93: Met up with his past/younger self (thanks to Dialga) and played a bit too rough with him... (i.e. sent him flying into the Roost, while sceaming, "Why didn't you DODDDGGGE?"; takes place in the main RP)

94: He's in his mid twenties (going by human years, not animal years).

95: The primary weapon he uses is the Power Staff.

96: Tends to sleep a lot (food coma or napping).

97: Can be playful and friendly, but can turn serious in an instent.

98: Sings at random when in a sugar high.

99: Gave Pudding the 4-star Dragonball (its the Anime Multiverse, people! Of course they have Dragonballs and Shenron appears (but hes a prick).

100: 西 游 记 动 画 Journey to the West is his character theme (its the animated one; look for the link in the discrption of his Character Sheet).

**Notes:**

**1: Jim is DBZfan001's OC! Not Mines! Credit goes to him!**

**2: All of the things in this are true.**

**3: the *spoiler!* ones are gonna be RPs turned into stories.**

**4: Sequal might be in the works...**


End file.
